


皱纹

by beaugod



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TV2XQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	皱纹

00  
“哥，你在里面吗？”沈昌珉手放在门把手上，侧着压在门上，周围没有其他人，他没再掩饰下去，眉头紧紧地纠缠在一起，露出一眼可见的焦躁不安。  
郑允浩在里面，他用休息室里的毯子把自己裹起来蹲在墙角，合着眼睛，一会儿冷一会儿热地发着抖，他咬着毯子的一角，用这种方式来阻止自己发出痛呼，他现在几乎是五感俱失，完全听不见沈昌珉在门外叫他。  
他头发都被汗湿了，湿淋淋地搭在额上，他刚刚缓过去一阵刺痛，脱力地用额头抵着冰冷的墙壁，喘着气在休息。  
这就是年轻时使用抑制剂太多的恶果，那会儿经纪人劝他早些和一个Alpha标记，等不那么忙再解除也来得及，他嗤之以鼻，坚持要要先有稳定的恋爱关系才愿意标记，行程那么多，没时间谈恋爱，他自己事事争强，脾气犟，对自己下手狠，强抑制剂说打就打，等有点年纪了，身体就开始朝他报仇了。  
不知道其他Omega发情期是不是这样，反正郑允浩发情期是先发热，接着就是全身的骨头缝都像被针楔进去，然后一弹一弹地撬动，接着发冷，这样仿佛十几次之后，生殖腔就开始胀痛。  
他又开始发热，像是火舌从他的尾椎骨一直往上，把他整个人都烧化了，烧融了，他还是没忍住，发出极细的呜咽。  
门外的沈昌珉狠狠一闭眼睛，退后一步，砰地一下就把门撞开了，他一撞开就马上靠着门压住。  
郑允浩朦朦胧胧的，把脸埋得更深了。  
沈昌珉拖过一把椅子把门抵住了，他都不敢大口呼气，整个屋子都是郑允浩信息素的味道。  
难以界定是什么样的味道，像下雪后空气的味道，凉凉的，有点醉人。  
就像他二十岁那年第一次闻到的那样。  
01  
沈昌珉不愿意让别人见到郑允浩的样子，刻意忽略了自己一个Alpha和一个发情期的Omega孤男寡男地待在一个房间里是多么的不妥。  
其实也没有多不妥，毕竟他们现在是正当AO情侣，莫约是一年多前起，郑允浩和沈昌珉开始突破从小到大的兄弟情，揭穿这些年两人都回避的感情，尝试着约会、交往，这实在不容易，他们两个人爱好、作息差别都挺大，再者说，都兄友弟恭了这么多年，突然要你侬我侬，也是挺难的，半年前两个人正式确定交往了，把沈昌珉乐的，当晚就做了一顿大餐，结果郑允浩胃病犯了，蔫蔫儿地窝在沙发上不挪窝，沈昌珉生闷气，还是乖乖地给他哥煮了一锅小米粥，郑允浩就耸鼻子眨眼地讨好似的朝他笑，沈昌珉当时心都软了。  
可是他俩前两天大吵了一架，吵得鸡飞狗跳的，staff都以为他俩要分手了，当天晚上郑允浩就回他自己房间睡了，第二天沈昌珉起来客厅的垃圾桶里还有一板空了的抑制药丸。  
沈昌珉偷瞄着郑允浩还没起，拿起来看了一眼保质期，确定还没过期，也不肯就这事跟郑允浩先开口。  
两人一别扭，出岔子了。  
安可的时候沈昌珉就发现郑允浩不对了，他一首歌没唱几句词，话筒都指给大东了，他往那边多看了几眼，一下台，人就找不到了，沈昌珉心知可能是发情期，把其他staff劝回去了，自己跑过来。  
他一点点挪过去，蹲在郑允浩面前，拿手指头戳戳他的脸：“呀，郑允浩，听得到我说话吗？”  
他觉得自己挺不正常的，自家Omega信息素都要溢出了，他自己也燥热得不行，还在赌气。  
郑允浩哽了一下，伸出一只手攥住了他的食指，他的手心又潮又热，沈昌珉一愣，紧绷绷的身体发松了一半，郑允浩闻到熟悉的酒香，把沈昌珉的手指头往自己身边拽，贴在脸上一下一下蹭。  
沈昌珉另一半气也松了，连毯子带人地全部搂进怀里。  
他亲亲郑允浩紧合的眼皮，一手在他平直的锁骨上摸来摸去，一边摸一边喋喋不休的：“你发情期过去了也不能怪我，我没有趁人之危啊。”  
郑允浩眉头一抖一抖的，要皱不皱的。  
沈昌珉控制着，把信息素放了出来，郑允浩脸上泛起红，两片薄薄的眼皮飞霞一样，他在沈昌珉怀里扭动了一下，睁开了眼睛。  
沈昌珉骤然和他对视，脑子里居然一空。  
郑允浩好像判断了下形势，难得示弱地主动亲亲沈昌珉的下巴，那里刚刚长出了青青的胡茬。  
沈昌珉心里许多的心绪和想法都消散了，他沉默着把郑允浩身上的毯子摊开在地上，把他整个放在毯子上。  
郑允浩拽着他T恤的一角，含含糊糊地喊他：“昌珉，昌珉……昌珉……”  
他声音很低，不是从耳朵，而是从沈昌珉指尖钻进了他的皮肤下面了。  
他把郑允浩身上和他一模一样的T恤脱下来，再去拉他牛仔裤的链子。  
他明明才擦过汗，却有液体从他的眉骨落下去，砸在郑允浩侧腰上。  
他嘲笑自己突然像个毛头小子一样，但这嘲笑的心情也很快落下去。  
他掌心上移，郑允浩腰上练出了一点成果，但他可能确实不是适合练腹肌的体质，这么久了也只有雏形，摸上去是柔软的，贴着他的手心一起一伏。  
他的腹部，脸颊，都是柔软的，毫无戒备地向他敞开，他的心也是柔软的，灵魂也是柔软的。  
沈昌珉俯下身去，吻住他还在喃喃自语的唇。  
他明明是居高临下者，折腰的样子却像极了骑士向国王跪拜。  
02  
他们赤身裸体地纠缠在一起，沈昌珉的手在郑允浩股间，郑允浩抓着他一只手臂，他手动一下，他喉咙里就哽咽一下。  
可怜极了，像小猫叫一样，可他无疑是舒服的。  
沈昌珉抵住他的时候，十几分钟前还让他死去活来的情潮已经变成了一只大网，轻手轻脚地将他缚住，缠绵沾手地把他定在原地。  
沈昌珉没像平时一样问他可以吗或是哥痛不痛，他把他的头按在自己肩窝里，下身就一下子挺了进去。  
郑允浩手指曲起又摊开，又曲起。  
沈昌珉把自己的手贴上他的手，五指相合，亲密无间地贴在一起。  
他又沉又重地打进去，又抽出来，细细碎碎地啃咬郑允浩的下巴和肩膀。  
郑允浩猛地抱紧了他的肩背，身下跟着一绞，沈昌珉不停地抚着他的脖颈。  
郑允浩颤颤巍巍地松开手，沈昌珉抱着他坐起来，自己靠着墙，让他坐在自己身上。  
郑允浩这时候神志已经开始清醒，他浑身酸软，眼神柔和地垂下来。  
沈昌珉仰着脸看他，郑允浩抬手抚到他眼角。  
他被沈昌珉撞得语句破碎，语调平和又温柔，好像前两天那个大发脾气的人不是他似的。  
“昌……昌珉呀，你也长皱纹了。”  
沈昌珉笑一下，抓住他的手，先吻他的指尖，然后顺着吻到他的手腕，在他的手背上落下最后一吻。  
拉着郑允浩让他躬下身来，吻上他的唇。  
他合上了眼，郑允浩眼珠不错地看着他，任由弟弟吮吸一样含着自己的下唇。  
他揉着沈昌珉的头发，那是个怀抱孩子的姿势。  
他想，昌珉就是我的孩子。  
前两天他们就是为了这个吵的，医生说郑允浩底子已经不行了以后可能没办法生孩子，郑允浩回家大发了一通驴脾气，把沈昌珉气得七窍生烟。  
他虽然很喜欢很喜欢小孩子，但他发火不是因为生气自己不能有自己的孩子，他是替沈昌珉生自己的气。  
沈昌珉这几下进得非常深，郑允浩哼哼几声。  
沈昌珉睁眼看他了，他眼里是有光的，含着泪似的，仔细一看又不是，他眼底蕴着从少年到青年所有的爱意和柔情。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”郑允浩应他一声。  
沈昌珉迎着他的目光笑，心想，我真爱他啊，他这么想，却不这么说，说：“我老了你要不要我？”  
郑允浩被他逗得笑，拿下巴抵着他的头顶：“要啊，昌珉多老了都是我的昌多里。”  
“是我的弟弟。”  
沈昌珉心满意足的，还佯装不悦：“还有呢？”  
郑允浩吻他眉心那颗痣一下。  
“我的爱人。”


End file.
